Best Character in the Series
Series originally by JRBreen, now by zldafnatic. Results Code Geass: 1) Lelouch -- 2) Jeremiah -- 3) C.C./Suzaku Fate/stay Night: 1) Archer -- 2) Saber/Rin Katawa Shoujo: 1) Rin -- 2) Hanako -- 3) Lilly Berserk: 1) Guts -- 2) Skull Knight -- 3) Judeau Death Note: 1) L -- 2) Light --3) Matsuda Ever17: 1) Tsugumi -- 2) Sara -- 3) BW Negima: 1) Jack Rakan -- 2) Evangeline -- 3) Negi Black Cat: 1) Eve -- 2) Train/Sven Tsukihime: 1) Arcueid -- 2) Akiha -- 3) Kohaku Paranoia Agent: 1) Lil' Slugger -- 2) Radar Man -- 3) Keiichi Ikari TTGL: 1) Simon -- 2) Kamina -- 3) Viral Higurashi: 1) Keiichi -- 2) Rika -- 3) Rena Baccano!: 1) Claire Stanfield -- 2) Isaac and Miria -- 3) Ladd Russo Trigun: 1) Nicholas D. Wolfwood -- 2) Vash the Stampede -- 3) Legato Bluesummers Hellsing Ultimate: 1) Alucard -- 2) Alexander -- 3) Pip/Walter Bakuman: 1) Hiramaru -- 2) Eiji -- 3) Takagi Elfen Lied: 1) Lucy -- 2) Nana -- 3) Nozomi School Days: 1) Kotonoha -- 2) Makoto -- 3) Setsuna Midori Days: 1) Seiji -- 2) Midori -- 3) Ayase K-On!: 1) Mio -- 2) Yui -- 3) Ritsu FLCL: 1) Haruko -- 2) Ninamori -- 3) Naota/Kamon Blood+: 1) Diva -- 2) Hagi -- 3) Solomon/Moses/Nathan Noein: 1) Karasu -- 2) Atori -- 3) Miho Soul Eater: 1) Stein -- 2) Black*Star -- 3) Death Fullmetal Alchemist: 1) Roy Mustang -- 2) Edward Elric -- 3) Maes Hughes Zetman: 1) Jin -- 2) Kouga -- 3) Batonman Alive - The Final Evolution: 1) Yura -- 2) Nami Defense Devil: 1) Mephisto -- 2) Elimona Akumetsu: 1) Shou Neon Genesis Evangelion: 1) Asuka -- 2) Gendo -- 3) Misato Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: 1) Seto Kaiba -- 2) Yami Bakura -- 3) Yami Yugi Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: 1) Chazz -- 2) Jaden -- 3) Seto Kaiba Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: 1) Aki -- 2) Yusei -- 3) Jack Atlas Nanoha: 1) Nanoha/Fate -- 2) Vita Revolutionary Girl Utena: 1) Utena -- 2) Akio -- 3) Miki Clannad: 1) Kotomi/Youhei -- 2) Kyou Upcoming Series G Gundam Gundam 00 Fist of the North Star Full Metal Panic One Piece Naruto Bleach Eyeshield 21 Kanon Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Basilisk Haibane Renmei Rozen Maiden School Rumble Great Teacher Onizuka Queen's Blade Sengoku Basara Bokurano Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers Aria Fruits Basket Rurouni Kenshin Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Gintama Black Lagoon Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Konjiki no Gash Bell Goodnight Punpun Eureka 7 Beelzebub Kurosh!tsujiDeadman Wonderland Old Results(From JRBreen) 20th Century Boys: Otcho Afro Samurai: Afro Air: Kamio Haruko Akazukin Chacha: Shiine Aria the Animation: Alice Carroll Azumanga Daioh: Osaka Baccano: Ladd Russo Bamboo Blade: Kirino Berserk: Guts Bible Black: Ms. Takashiro/Minase Black Lagoon: Revy Bleach: Ichimaru Gin Busou Renkin: Tokiko Tsumura Card Captor Sakura: Tomoyo Chrono Crusade: Rosette Christopher Claymore: Teresa Code Geass: Lelouch vi Britannia Cowboy Bebop: Spike Spiegel Cromartie High School: Mechazawa Death Note: L Lawliet D.Gray-man: Lenalee Darker than BLACK: Hei Disgaea: Laharl Dragon Ball: Vegeta Elfen Lied: Lucy Eureka Seven: Anemone Excel Saga: Elgala Fate/Stay Night: Archer Fist of the North Star: Kenshiro Flame of Recca: Fuuko FLCL: Haruhara Haruko Fruits Basket: Kyo Full Metal Alchemist: Maes Hughes Full Metal Panic!: Sousuke Sagara Galaxy Angel: Milfeulle Gankutsuou: The Count Genshiken: Madarame GetBackers: Midou Ban Ghost Hunt: John Brown Ghost in the Shell - Stand Alone Complex: Major Matoko Kusanagi Gintama: Gintoki Sakata Great Teacher Onizuka: Onizuka Gundam 00: Lockon Stratos Gundam Wing: Duo Gungrave: Harry MacDowell Gunslinger Girl: Triela Gyakuten Saiban: Miles Edgeworth H2O ~Footprints in the Sand~: Hamaji/Otoha Haibane Renmei: Rakka Hayate no Gotoku: Maria Hellsing: Alucard Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Kai): Rena Ryugu Honey & Clover: Shinobu Morita Hunter X Hunter: Hisoka Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Dio Brando Kannazuki no Miko: Chikane Himemiya Kanon: Kawasumi Mai Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien: Akane Suzumiya Kino's Journey: Kino Last Exile: Dio Eraclea Love Hina: Motoko Aoyama Lucky Star: Kagami Hiiragi Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Fate Testarossa Mai HiME: Haruka Mai Otome: Sh!zuru The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Yuki Nagato Minami-ke: Hosaka Monster: Wolfgang Grimmer Mushishi: Ginko Mx0: Kuzumi Taiga Naruto: Rock Lee Negima: Setsuna Sakurazaki Neon Genesis Evangelion: Asuka Langley Soryu Nodame Cantabile: Chiaki Now and Then, Here and There: Shu One Piece: Sanji Ouran High School Host Club: Suou Tamaki Outlaw Star: Gene Starwind Pani Poni Dash: Himeko Persona: Minato Planetes: Hachimaki Rozen Maiden: Suigintou Rurouni Kenshin: Hajime Saito s-CRY-ed: Straight Cougar Sailor Moon: Sailor Venus Samurai Champloo: Mugen Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei: Nozomu Itoshiki School Days: Setsuna Kiyoura School Rumble: Harima Kenji Seirei no Morobito: Balsa Seto no Hanayome: San Shakugan no Shana: Shana Shuffle: Lisianthus Spice and Wolf: Horo Strawberry Panic: Chikaru Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Kamina Trigun: Nicholas Wolfwood True Tears: Noe Isurugi Tsukihime: Arcueid Brunestud Welcome to the NHK: Misaki Nakahara Wolf's Rain: Darcia/Toboe/Tsume Yu Yu Hakusho: KuramaZero no Tsukaima: Hiraga Saito Category:Contests